


Loosen Up.

by Whoopdawhey



Series: YJ one-shot-verse [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/pseuds/Whoopdawhey
Summary: "Look at me, Talia." Renegade commanded. Talia let out a sharp moan; her eyes opening; green eyes meeting Renegade's own. She bit down on her lip HARD as Renegade entered her.When the prodigious (perverted, In Talia's opinion) Renegade earns a contract from the League of Assassins, Talia can only tolerate his presence for so long until she kills him...or fucks him.Talia Al Ghul/Dick GraysonOne-shotLittle to no plotHappens in the Dick Grayson: Renegade storyline
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Dick Grayson
Series: YJ one-shot-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Loosen Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaFan/gifts), [Axelex12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/gifts).



> This is a sister story to Dick Grayson: Renegade. If you enjoyed this, please read that first from a lil bit of context. Feel free to check out my other works and comment and review. Dick is wearing green contacts to keep his identity safe. Very high quality contacts.

As Dick Grayson entered the office of the Demon's Head, he couldn't help but marvel at the room; sleek wood floor, cobblestone hearth and each furniture adored with 24-karat gold. Other than Bruce's own, he didn't see a office this great anywhere. And the fact that a shapely woman with a nice pair of tits was there helped his review *greatly.* He barely managed to avoid face-palming. Mind out of the gutter, Grayson. He was about to discover large secrets of the League of Assassins, and the first thing he thought about was women. He turned to face the man in the center; a tall, brooding figure with hair that stuck up at the top and a sinister beard; all greyish-black in color. He was wearing a suit of armor; masked by a huge green tunic he wore on top. "Ah, you must be Renegade." Ra's Al Ghul said, crossing his arms. "For the Lawrence Crock Job." Dick responded, kicking a chair to the side, so he could slouch back on it. Ra's expression turned grim. Dick remembered Bruce's words; be comfortable and don't be scared around Ra's, or he will have reasons to not trust you.

"Problem?" Dick asked; a sly grin forming on his lips. Before Ra's could speak, Dick said, "I'll need a bomb, two swords and a red head-band." Ra's eyes narrowed into slits. "That can be arranged." he said, his teeth gritted. Dick kicked his legs up on the table, popping a nearby toffee into his mouth. Who knew the Demon's Head liked Cadbury? "Talia, escort this gentleman to his quarters." Ra's sadid to his daughter. Talia nodded tersely, casting a fierce glare to Dick, whose grin just grew wider. 

Talia led Dick out of the office. "Next time, control your tongue and demeanor when addressing the Demon's Head." Dick cackled; and Talia hated to admit that it was one of the best sounds she'd ever heard. "You call your father 'Demon's Head?'" Dick asked incredulously. Talia growled in response. "So you're Father's new whelp. I don't understand why he couldn't call Batman." Talia responded, sneering. Dick cackled again, clutching his chest. "Whelp? No, I'm no whelp. Think of me as an...exterminator. And Bruce Wayne? He doesn't kill people." Dick responded. Ra's and Talia already knew Batman's identity. Talia rounded up on him, and Dick's grin grew as wide as possible. Talia couldn't help but stare at that perfect face; accentuated, chiseled cheekbones, perfectly-sized forehead; raven hair that hung around his countenance so casually, yet so perfectly; and those lips, so supple and clean; how the would feel around hers-"No." She said to herself. She was to be acquainted with Bruce Wayne.

Dick raised an eyebrow. He had this effect on a lot of women, but he didn't expect the highly-trained and deadly Talia al Ghul to be caught staring at him. He suddenly heard cries; the hearing boosts he had received from his ear implants clarified the sounds as a baby crying. He turned, and walked into the nearby door, Talia following him, clutching his shoulders. She marveled at the muscles, before remembering that she hated Renegade's guts, and shot him a fierce glare as they both tumbled into the room. 

"Care to explain?" they both said to unison. Dick cackled again, looking pointedly at a baby, clad in a blanket, in a cute swivelling crib. "Fuck you." Talia said, moving to put a bottle of milk in the baby's lips. "Well, well, who is this?" Dick sat back in a nearby chair, hooking his leg over his thigh; a smug grin on his face. Talia rounded on him. What harm was there in telling him? "My child. Damian." Talia said tersely, having difficulty in saying each word. Dick let out a low whistle. "Who's the lucky guy, eh?" Dick asked. "Bruce Wayne." Talia said angrily; hoping this information would scare Renegade from making any *moves* around her. Dick's jaw flew open; his face flushing. "And all the crap he gave me about using protection." Dick thought to himself, letting out another cackle. "Damn. Does your father know the big bad bat stuck his big fat di-" "HE DIDN'T!" roared Talia, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She wouldn't let herself be treated some broodmare whore. Dick let out a wolf whistle.

"His-D.N.A was crossed with mine in a test tube." Talia responded, looking anywhere but Renegade's boyish face. Dick could tell he struck a nerve, so his expression turned stoic, he hesitantly pulled the woman into a hug; something told him that she rejected the decision; or at-least was too stressed out from caring for the baby. Talia SHOULD have pulled away, SHOULD have asked him what he was doing, *SHOULD* have ripped out his intestines with a sai and his left eye with a katana, but no, she found herself leaning against the man. He had thin armour, surprisingly; and she could smell his scent as she leaned into his chest. She wanted to bury herself in it, but pulled away abruptly, her eyes boring into Renegade's domino mask. "Don't do that again, Renegade." she said in a low voice, so pathetically that Renegade could hear the regret in her words. He cackled once more nonetheless, but heeded her request. As he dashed out of the door, Talia couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret in her stomach. She pushed it away, instead fully focusing on the baby.

* * *

"What. the. hell." Talia asked, in a dangerously low voice, as she spotted Renegade tickling Damian, who was laughing animatedly. He was out of his armour; in a thin combat suit that outlined his perfectly toned muscles; and as he looked back at her, he had a simply *angelic* smile on his face, and piercing green eyes that were the most intensely colored eyes she had ever seen. He smiled back at her. "Babies need some fun in their life. Has he ever laughed before, Talia? Just one tickle and he started cackling." Renegade responded. Talia opened her mouth, but closed it again. She never caught the baby laughing; and smiling was a rare occurrence. Her arms fell limply to the side as Renegade moved, showing Damian's face, contorted with laughter. Talia exhaled; commiting the image of her son, HER SON 's beautiful, laugh-enriched face. She wanted to be mad at Renegade, wanted to chuck him out of the Himalayas and into a deep pit in hell, but she couldn't help but admire him. His handsome, elegant figure; beautiful-sounding cackle, and genuinely nice personality. An assassin who actually likes babies? Weird. Really Weird.

"What's my son to you anyway? How do I know you won't slip a laxative in his dairy intake or slit his jugular with a kunai when I'm not looking?" Talia said icily, her voice far more bitter than she would have liked it to be. Something like hurt spread across Renegade's face for a brief moment, but he calmed himself down. "I like kids. They're full of hope, joy. What the best of the world has to offer." Renegade said, standing up; walking over to Talia. "I have an idea of something else that can contend for the spot though." He whispered seductively, palming her ass. Talia (again) SHOULD have taken a sai and drew the Mona Lisa using his intestines, but found herself give a slight moan. The force in which Renegade palmed her ass, was so good.

He gave an especially hard pinch; causing Talia to look up accusingly. At that moment, he caught Talia's lips in her first-ever kiss. She moaned into it; Renegade pushed her against the wall with force, their hips meeting. Dick bit down on her bottom lip, and massaged her fantastic tits through her nightgown. "You've never-" "Yes." Talia gasped; as Renegade grinned against her lips. "You're very lucky you came to me." Renegade said; slickly ridding Talia of her panties, guiding his digits up her naked arousal. Talia moaned; the beautiful sounds reverberating off the walls. Talia regained her composure as Renegade pinned her harder against the wall.

"I didn't come up to you, pervert. You-HMMM-did this. Your fault." Talia blurted out, as Renegade's fingers pushed further inside her. The man gave a dark chuckle, stroking her thighs with one finger; drawing a soft groan. "Losing your eloquence, princess?" He said; pressing a kiss to her neck; then suckling. Talia gasped as she felt a bruise appear as his mouth latched onto her neck. "Are you-HMMMM-a vampire, you fucking-aaaaah-whelp?" she asked; as she felt Renegade rid her of her nightgown; her brown, toned body visible to anyone who might enter. "hm, no. Think of me as a...fuck it, you've rid me of thought." Renegade chuckled; but there was truth in his statement. Her skin tasted *wonderful* and her pussy was *dripping* with arousal.

He finally undid his pants; exposing his veiny cock to Talia; who was rudely thrown in the nearby bed; but she groaned nonetheless; as Renegade pounced on her; hooking her legs over his shoulders. "Look at me Talia." Renegade commanded; the deep voice almost making Talia orgasm. She let out a sharp gran; opening her eyes; her green eyes meeting Renegade's own. She bit down on her lip HARD as Renegade entered her, eliciting a groan. He grabbed her hair; as used it as leverage to perform piston-like motions, his cock coated in her juices; jutting in and out of her. She felt like heaven; taking someone's virginity was always a pleasurable experience. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, Talia." Renegade moaned, mirroring his thoughts. Talia's stomach burned in the most pleasurable way; Dick shoved in and out of her; bringing her orgasm. Talia screamed; stiffening; Eyes opening accusingly. "What've you done?" Talia meant to sound angry; but it came out as a moan; she was still reeling from pleasure. Renegade cackled darkly; coming to his own after a while; pulling out just in time to cum all over her tits. Talia opened her mouth to object; but stopped when some of his splashed came on her mouth. She found the taste to be so *addictive* that she kept lapping it up. Renegade groaned from the sight. Soon, her whole body was clean; and she felt Renegade spoon her from the back; still in orgasmic bliss.

She slept the best she had in a long time. 

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a baby laughing. She cracked a smile; as she saw Renegade swivelling her baby around; the tiny hands clutching Renegades perfect nose. "I'll have to go for the Crock job now, Talia. Fun being with you." Renegade said; smiling sadly. Talia pouted; as she wrapped her arms around his waist; massaging his abs under his gym shirt. "I'll tell a story to your kid." he said; kneeling down. Talia watched keenly as Damian played close attention. 

"The secrets of this world are many,

but none as secretive as Jared Drew;

Drawing webs in his den;

catching flies from fen;

did these preposterous things,

Jared Drew.

One fine night; clad in black and blue;

came the saviour of the fly;

So be careful on the sly;

be careful of Jared Drew;

or the Bat-man will come for you."

The baby laughed at the end; and Renegade rose. "It was old poem my dad told me when he was in prison; Batman put him there for a crime he was forced to commit. That's why I am on this crusade. To kill the bat. But hey, I enjoyed being with you." Renegade said; clasping Talia's hands; pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Talia nodded; watching him go. "Farewell, Beloved." she said, sadly. Dick looked back at her; saluted, and went out.

She hoped to meet him again. 


End file.
